


Reunited

by CrystalDinnerGuest



Series: Diaster verse [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDinnerGuest/pseuds/CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: A Gift for Icforever. The Chapter that can't appear on Jenny's Universe. After 5 years apartSteven and Peridot are finally reunited. As Peridot tries to apologize for what she did,  Steven has ideas on how she can make it up to him.  Shameless smut.





	1. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a five year absence Peridot tries to apologize for what she did. Steven has ideas on how she can make it up to him.

Reunited

After an absence of 5 years, Peridot has some explaining to do.

Peridot gently closed the door of Jenny's room.

“She's asleep,” said Peridot as went into the bedroom.

Steven studied her body. She was thin. In her borrowed clothes, he couldn't see her curves. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her body like a veil. Her gem was different too. Instead of a triangular crystal Peridot had a diamond shaped gem. The biggest change was her eyes, not the expression but the strange diamond shaped pupils.

“You've changed,” said Steven.

“So have you. Where did all this hair come from?” laughed Peridot as she played with a lock of his hair.

“Enough about my hair. Why did you take off like that? I can understand why you went to Homeworld but can you explain why you didn't say goodbye?” said Steven angrily.

“I can't not in words,” said Peridot. She turned on the radio alarm clock. A gentle instrumental played Peridot held out her hand. “But if you let me you can understand.”

Steven took her into his arms. As the music played they swayed to the music. Peridot nuzzled herself closer. Her gem started to glow but Steven' s reaction was quite different. She felt something hard pressed against her thigh.

“I see you want to get closer in a different way,” laughed Peridot. “That's alright. It's been a long time since I had a body. I want to enjoy it.”

Not wanting to hear another word, Steven smashed his mouth against Peridot's. She opened her mouth, allowing him to invade her mouth. He felt her sharp teeth nibbling his lips and tongue. Her saliva mixed with his. The taste was heady and familiar. His hands groped under the sweatshirt she wore. With a tingle the jumpsuit she wore underneath disappeared. His member throbbed painfully as he kneaded her her breasts. Then Peridot ground her hips against him.

Losing what little control he had, he roughly pushed Peridot onto the bed. Growling he pulled off her sweatshirt. Peridot tried to lean back but Steven pulled her long hair making her sit up. He licked and nipped a trail down to her breast not caring, if he hurt her. He pulled off his shirt.

“Steven,” gasped Peridot. She gripped his shoulder. “Steven the door, Jenny might see.”

From the corner of his eye he saw that Peridot was right. Aching with frustration he closed and locked the door.  
When he came back Peridot was perched at the edge of the bed. Licking her lips, she pulled down his fly. His cock sprang free. She leaned back on the bed.

“Oh Peridot, do you think I can forgive you just like that? Tonight is going to be all about me. You're going to pay me back for leaving me,” said Steven.

He pulled her back up and shoved his dick in her face.

“Suck,” he ordered. 

“Steven I don't-”

He stuffed the tip into her mouth. She tried pulling back but he ground her face into his cock. Her tongue swirled around his tip, her sharp teeth grazed his shaft. He gasped in pleasure. Peridot looked up with her strange eyes.

“Don't stop,” he shoved his dick deeper down her throat. His wife's head bobbed up and down. She kept sucking. It was intoxicating, his pleasure growing higher and higher. Then he peaked, a large jet squirted into Peridot's mouth. She choked pulling out but that was fine he was done.

The next thing he knew his dick was on fire. Biting his lip, Steven looked down. His cock was covered in nicks and cuts.

“I tried to tell you. My teeth are just too sharp,” said Peridot as she wiped her mouth.

“No problem, this was just the appetizer,” said Steven.

She left him saying something about brushing her teeth. Steven knowing exactly what to do. Sitting on the bed Steven licked his palm. He rubbed his palm up and down his cock making it hard again but also healed.

“Oh, you're ready again,” said Peridot. She slipped out of her pants.

Now Steven could see her womanhood. At least that hadn't changed. Her pubis was still covered in a lime green triangle of hair, her second gem. Peridot straddled him, pulling off his shirt. She tugged his hair pulling him in for a kiss. This was the kiss he had dreamed about for five years . The little blue tongue flicking in and out. The little nips as she trailed down his jaw to his neck and finally his nipples. 

She was like no lover he had ever had. Her clever hands played with his body sliding off his shorts. She ground her hips into his naked crotch. Gently he laid her down and pulled his clothes the rest of the way off. He gave her one last kiss before gently sliding inside.

“Steven,” she whispered.

Peridot looked up to him with her now alien eyes. He went soft.

“I'm sorry this isn't going to work,” Steven said as he pulled back.

“Look, I understand if this is too soon for you. We can take it slow,” said Peridot.

“It's not that. I've been dreaming up this for over 5 years. It's just that- Peridot can you explain why you didn't say goodbye?”

Peridot bit her lip, “What I did was horrible but I had no choice.”

“I would say that you did.”

“No I didn't. It broke my heart to leave but for the sake of the Earth, my sisters and you I couldn't say goodbye.”

“Why not?”

“Because then I could never leave. Steven I couldn't bear to look into your eyes and tell you I was never coming back. I would have stayed.”

“We could have figured out something together.”

“Steven, that was the best option. I deeply regret leaving but it was the only way I could protect you and Jenny.”

He saw the tears in her eyes, the sincere expression on her face. Still her eyes...

“Let's try something different,” said Steven.

He turned her around and placed her on his lap. With her back pressed against him he nuzzled and sniffed her hair. 

“I've always liked your hair,” he breathed into her ear.

He look a lock of hair, twisted and looped it around her body pinning her arms down. Peridot looked questioningly at him.

“So my little bird does not fly away,” said Steven softly.

More loops of hair around her breasts, making a gag. Tying her hands to her thighs. When she was firmly trussed up he kissed her neck and ears. His hands roamed her body, playing with her nipples. His hand found her cleft. He stroked first the outer folds and then the inner folds. Peridot moaned and squirmed. His dick hardened.

He placed her face down on the bed, her ass in the air. He could see her juices dripping. Kneeling just behind her he licked her folds. The taste of ozone tickled his tongue. Peridot panted harshly. His dick throbbing he rubbed against her entrance. Peridot squirmed.

“You are so beautiful,” he said.

Steven rammed his penis right inside Peridot. He grunted, after 5 years she was so tight. His hips thrusting hard and fast as Peridot shuddered underneath him. All too soon her walls tightened pushing over the edge. With a shudder Steven came. Dizzy he fell beside his wife on the bed.

Peridot grunted. She rolled onto her side. Steven untied her mouth and kissed her. Still tied up he held onto her.

“Can you untie me now?” asked Peridot.

“Oh no, you're not going anywhere,” he said. He fell asleep with her in his arms.

A few minutes later he woke up, his arms and legs tingling. Peridot was facing him. Her eyes watered with pain. 

“I'm sorry,” she said.

Steven untied her. She didn't resist as he pulled her towards him and spooned her. Both fell asleep.


	2. Melon Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a date Steven makes good use of his stretching powers.

Melon Salad

Steven makes use of his stretching powers

Peridot had just had a rotten day. After school Jenny suggested a shopping trip. It did not go well. Everywhere they went Pearl's gems were watching, waiting. She wasn't even allowed to get Jenny the chemistry set she wanted. When Peridot told Steven about this he swooped to the rescue.

“Peridot, put on a nice dress. I'm calling a babysitter,” ordered Steven.

Peridot went up the stairs. She took a quick shower and put on some nice underwear. When she got out she saw Steven dressing. She put on the dress Jenny bought again.

“I thought you were going to wear something different,” said Steven.

“You threw most of clothes out, remember?”replied Peridot.

“Actually I gave most of it to Marla Cloves. It hurt to look at your clothes in the closet,” said Steven.

Once they had finished dressing. Steven, Jenny and Peridot waited impatiently at the door.

“So where will be going?” asked Peridot.

“We, will be going to Spinnakers for dinner, then to Margret's for dessert. It's the best I could do on such short notice,” said Steven.

“I'm looking forward to it,” said Peridot trying to control herself in front of Jenny.

Finally Spunky came in. Steven thanked her while Peridot gave her a set of instructions. He had to literally push Peridot out the door. Now they were alone. Steven drove her into town. He didn't trust himself to keep his hands to himself if she was driving. After what seemed like an eternity they were finally there.

“Here we go my lady the finest in Port Rush dining,” said Steven.

Peridot couldn't help but notice that Steven had his hand on her butt as he led her up to the front door. Soon enough a waiter led them to their table. She noticed how Steven's eyes glittered as he looked at how isolated the table was. They sat down. Steven fiddled with the tablecloth. The waiter handed them their menus.

“We'll have a carafe of your house wine,” said Steven.

By the looks Steven gave Peridot she could tell food was the last thing on his mind. Leaning close Steven nibbled Peridot's pointed ear. She gave a little squeak.

“Steven someone might see,” hissed Peridot.

“We're far off from everybody. Nobody is going to see,” said Steven as he brushed his lips against her hair.

“Have you decided on your order?” asked the waiter popping out of nowhere.

He placed down the carafe of wine. Steven and Peridot hastily separated blushing slightly.

“Yes, I'll have the oysters on a half shell,” said Peridot quickly.

“And I'll have the melon salad,”added Steven more to get rid of the waiter more than anything.

Once the waiter had gone Steven poured Peridot a glass of wine.

“To the future,” toasted Peridot.

“To an evening you'll never forget,” said Steven with veiled eyes. 

They clinked there glasses together and drank their wine. Peridot felt Steven's foot brush against her leg.

“Long tablecloth,” said Steven.

The foot crept up leg and brushed against her thigh. Peridot giggled and blushed. She parted her legs. Steven continued his game of footsie while keeping an eye out for the waiter. A hand brushed against her panties rubbing against her cleft. 

“There we are, oysters and melon salad,” shouted the waiter. 

Peridot swatted Steven's hand away. She sat upright. The waiter leaned over handing her the salad and Steven the oysters.

“No, no I wanted the oysters,” scolded Peridot.

“Oh sorry,” he elbowed Steven in the head as he changed the plates. “Would you like anything else?”

“Some privacy would be nice,” snapped Peridot.

She focused in her oysters. As she squeezed a lemon on an oyster she felt the foot again. She looked up at Steven. He took a bite of melon. The “foot” snaked around her calf it stroked her thigh. Peridot squirmed and hissed. It stopped for a moment. Peridot sucked the oyster off it's shell. The thing burrowed under her panties. Peridot gasped choking on her food. Steven looked at her innocently raising an eyebrow.

Peridot gasped. Now the thing burrowed right into her pussy. Not standing it anymore she looked down. Steven had used his shape shifting powers well. His elongated dick pumped in and out of her pussy. Involuntarily her hips bucked. She looked at Steven's face. Other than being slightly flushed he was the model of control.

Two can play at that game. Gulping down another oyster Peridot's hand crawled up Steven's lap to his crotch. Playing with his fly a little Peridot went for the kill. She stroked Steven's balls. Her husband squeaked, twitching a little.

“Long tablecloth,” said Peridot.

Her husband up to the challenge swirled his dick inside her. Peridot flushed but took a swig of wine. She continued her work. Steven's movements became harsher and faster. He pumped harder and faster. He wiped his forehead. Under the tablecloth Peridot responded to his ministrations grinding her hips. She felt her pleasure growing.

Taking her hand away from Steven's balls she gripped the table. Steven's breath was harsher. He pumped faster and faster. Peridot wondered why no one seemed to notice the table shaking. In one surreal moment Peridot's walls clenched while she was fully dressed in a public place. Steven's last bit of control left him. He spurted right inside Peridot.

Steven sagged and gripped the table. The penis retracted. The couple readjusted their clothes. When she was sure the coast was clear she leaned forward. 

“That was very nice but isn't the point of riding the Peri mobile is her responsive handling?” she whispered into his ear.

Steven forked a piece of melon. Peridot snapped it off it's tines. 

“Waiter, give us the check now!” stammered Steven.

As soon as the check came Steven put down a pile of money. They stumbled out of the table.

“That's a lot of money would you like-”

“Keep the change,” Peridot called out as she and Steven staggered out of the restaurant.

The hotel was right next door. Steven carried Peridot bridal style to the counter. The concierge was far more aware and handed then the key. Not able to keep control much longer Steven set Peridot down. She ran up the stairs feeling Steven's cock pressed against her. At the door Peridot fumbled with the key as Steven's hand snaked up her dress.

As she unlocked the door Steven pulled off her panties. He pushed her inside pulling at the straps of her dress. Peridot moaned as he clamped a hand over her breast. Remembering himself Steven stopped and locked the door behind him.

Now it was Peridot's turn to attack. Her deft hands unzipped his fly. Springing free Steven turned around. Peridot pulled off his jacket. Her hands attacked his shirt. She pulled him in and kissed him.

“How about I make you lose control for awhile?” whispered Peridot.

Her hand gripped his shaft. She slowly slid her hand up and down his dick. Growling Steven picked Peridot up. He staggered to the bed. Pushing Peridot on the bed he pulled of her shoes and dress. Peridot leaned on her elbows as Steven pulled off the rest of his clothes. The real fun began.

Holding both her legs Steven parted them and licked her pussy. Peridot groaned and twitched. His kisses went higher licking her belly. Peridot could feel his dick rubbing against her thighs. He came to her bra.

“A front catch, you know me so well,” he said with a cheeky grin.

He pulled the bra off. Steven licked and kissed her nipple while playing with the other. Beneath him Peridot writhed and groaned. With a soft kiss to the lips Steven entered her.

Closing his eyes he kissed her again and again gently thrusting into her. She gripped his hair as he went faster and faster. Now bucking inside her Peridot wrapped her legs around him. Peridot rolled her head to the side.

The bed shuddering Peridot saw a face in the window.

“Steven!” she cried out.

“Peri-” he moaned.

“There's someone watching,” she screeched. 

He snapped his eyes open. Peridot pointed to the window. There pressed against the window was Rutile. 

“Goddammit,” shouted Steven as he pulled out. He ran to the window. The Rutile dropped to the ground soundlessly. “Yeah you better run.” Steven shouted at the retreating figure.

Behind him Peridot sobbed into the sheets. He held her tenderly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“Steven I can't take this anymore,” she whimpered.

“Let's get dressed, I'll deal with this when we get home,” he said softly.


	3. Paris Follies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Peridot tour Paris in their hotel room

“Not just yet Steven. We're going at my pace,” whispered Peridot.

She rubbed her pussy against Steven's cock. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he felt her cover his tip. She pumped slowly up and down going deeper with thrust. When she reached his length, Peridot gripped his shoulders. Now Steven matched her thrust for thrust. He felt dizzy as she squirmed inside of him. His pleasure grew and grew. Just as he was about to cum Peridot ripped off his blindfold.

He unloaded to the sight of his naked green beauty looming above him. Peridot clenched her walls orgasming herself. She rolled off of him and kissed him. Steven heard a click. The handcuffs fell off. He wrapped his arms around her.

“So what do you think?” asked Peridot.

“It was very- very educational,” replied Steven.

The two fell asleep. They would wake up in the morning when they heard Jenny shuffling around. Peridot put on a robe and leaned in to listen.

“Jenny's watching TV,” frowned Peridot.

“Let her have fun in her own way. I've got an idea,” said Steven as he picked up the hotel phone. “Hello room service yes I'd like some waffles, your fruit basket, whipped cream in a can, chocolate sauce and some honey.”

“Very good monsieur when you are done would you like us to clean your rooms?” said the concierge on the other end of the line.

“You know us so well.” 

Steven then put on the other robe. Peridot snuggled up beside him. A few minutes later the door knocked and Steven pulled in a cart. After paying a tip he rolled the cart up to the bed. 

“Oh goody I was getting quite hungry,”said Peridot. She pulled out a plate.

“Not so fast. It's my turn at the driver's seat,” said Steven as undid her belt.

As soon as he pulled of her robe Steven ran a line of whipped cream up her arm. He then licked it off in one long swipe of his tongue. Peridot giggled. She got the some honey and smeared it over his chest.

“It's a good thing you shaved me,” remarked Steven.

Peridot's mouth was busy. She licked lower and lower. Then her eyes glinted. She undid his belt exposing his lap. Steven was already erect. With a mischievous grin she took the whipped cream and covered his cock, then she put some sliced fruit on top.

“Allow me to give you a blow job my way,” said Peridot.

Using her tongue Peridot licked and nibbled Steven's shaft. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back on the bed. When Peridot got to the last the cream, Steven released his own cream right into Peridot's face. She wiped her face on the napkin provided.

“How was that?” she asked coyly.

“That was good but you've still got a lot to learn,” said Steven.

He rolled her on her back. Now Steven was the one on top. He poured chocolate and honey all over her. Then came the whipped cream and strawberries one for each nipple. He started licking off her face as Peridot giggled. He went lower coming down to her breasts. Her giggles were replaced by moans. It took all of Steven's control not to fuck her right then and there but her had other plans. He went lower and lower licking off the chocolate and whipped cream off her belly. Then he parted her legs. Steven licked off the honey and chocolate there. Peridot couldn't take it anymore.

“Oh Steven, this is agony. Just finish the job already,” gasped Peridot.

“Not just yet, I'm going to give a new meaning to eating you out,” Steven said with a strange look in his eye.

He put some pineapple cubes, strawberries and some banana slices right on her pussy. Peridot squirmed but Steven held her legs still. Then he got the whipped cream. As he licked and nibbled away at the parfait he made Peridot wrapped her legs around Steven's neck. When he got to the final layers of fruit he was seeing stars. Peridot legs were tight around his neck. With one big shudder Peridot came all over his face. Steven looked up to see her lying limply on the bed. He crawled up between her legs and gave her one final kiss before rolling off her.

“I'm sticking to the sheets,” said Steven.

“I think you left a strawberry or something behind,” winced Peridot.

“Shall we take a shower?”

“Good idea. I'll call housekeeping.”

Once they were cleaned up they ate lunch in the hotel restaurant. Jenny looked a little restless as they ate a light lunch. 

“Bored with the swimming pool?” asked Peridot. Jenny nodded. “Well don't worry I've got a great idea.”

They led Jenny to room in the hotel. It had a large screen, loads of video games, a bouncy castle as well as loads of board games. There were other children milling around there as well.

“Ah look there are friends for you to play with already,” said Steven happily.

Peridot handed Jenny a handful of coins, “Now we're going to busy for a little while. You've got money for pop and snacks. Here's a flight simulator, have fun.”

Jenny watched as her father led her mother away. She looked down at the coins. A child about 8 stood beside her.

“Your parents ditch you too? My name's Lance. My parents are celebrating their wedding anniversary in their room.”

Once Steven and Peridot reached their rooms, Steven carried his wife bridal style into their room. He set her gently on the newly made bed and joined her.

“Now whatever shall we do?” he said as he trailed a finger down Peridot's body.

“Actually since Jenny is occupied elsewhere I was thinking about watching a video. It's called 'One Day Five Positions'.”

“Ooh la la. Let's watch.”

They shrugged out of their clothes while Peridot fiddled with the remote. The screen flicked on. A naked woman appeared with a handsome naked man in the background.

“Welcome Madames et Monsieurs I am Babette and today I will show you how to spice up your love life. First off in the cabinet beside you, you will find a few toys to help on your way. We mustn't let biology get in the way of fun, non? First off you should not attempt to do this if you have any heart conditions or are pregnant. Good now let's begin...”

Steven smirked as he slipped the ring over his dick. Then Peridot got him ready for the first bought. As the woman on the screen showed how to mount her lover in the reverse cowgirl position Peridot did the same. She slapped against Steven's thighs as they thrust in and out. Steven felt his pleasure growing but he still couldn't get release. Then came the next position both stopped what they were doing and watched the next instructions. Peridot slid herself out of Steven for the next step. This time she faced forward and impaled herself on the front. She gripped her ankles and leaned back. Steven got a nice view of her breasts as she bounced up and down. Steven's cock was aching. Peridot being merciful, slipped out and pulled the ring off. Steven sighed in relief as he shot his load into Peridot's face.

His wife shot him a dirty look.

“Sorry about that. Let's take five then,” said Steven.

Peridot went to wash her face. When she came back they watched the video again. This time the woman was pinned against the wall. She had wrapped her legs around her lover's hips while he thrust in and out.

“We do this in the shower,” commented Peridot.

“Well then let's see what the other position is,” replied Steven.

The man now sat on the edge of the bed. The woman sat face forward on his lap. They thrust in and out. 

“This positions are rather vanilla. You could show them a thing or two Steven,” laughed Peridot.

“Yes well humans don't have shape shifting powers,”said Steven mildly.

Then cam the final position. It looked interesting so they tried it out. With her back towards Steven Peridot wrapped her legs around her husband. Steven gripped at the breasts and waist as he thrust in and out. 

“We're losing balance! Get over to the wall,” shouted Peridot.

Steven took two steps and then the couple fell into a messy pile. 

“Ow, I think I broke something,” said Steven. 

“I hope Jenny didn't hear us,” fretted Peridot.

“My muscles ache.”

“Look at the time. We should spend some time with Jenny.”

The couple walked to the games room where they found Jenny playing in the bouncy castle.

“Hey Princess how about we go for a swim?” asked her father.

A few minutes later Steven sat by the poolside waiting for Peridot and Jenny to come down. Soon enough Jenny came trotting out. She wore a cute frilly green bikini. Jenny ran straight towards her father.

“Daddy, I've missed you,” cried Jenny.

“Me too, where's your mother?” asked Steven.

“She's a little nervous about her new swimsuit. Come on out Mummy.”

Sure enough there in the shadows was Peridot's form. She looked shy nervous even as she slowly stepped into the yard. Blushing furiously she had a large towel draped over her shoulders as she walked over to Steven. Once she had reached her family she took a deep breath and pulled off the towel.

Steven gulped as he took in the sight. Peridot wore a pair of bikini bottoms and nothing else. Steven couldn't his eyes off her chest as her breasts were small and pert. Her embarrassment made her all the more attractive as the flush showed up not only on her face but all over her body.

“It's the latest in Parisian fashion okay?”said Peridot.

“I think you look wonderful,” said Steven.

“Hey Mum are you going in the water or what?” shouted Jenny.

“Coming!” shouted Peridot as she dove into the water. “Brr cold!”

Now Peridot's nipples were hard. Steven could hardly take his eyes off of them. Remembering himself Steven jumped into the water. Maybe it would be like a cold shower.

No such luck. Jenny suggested that they play a game of ball. Steven watched as Peridot's breasts moved as she threw the ball. Entranced Steven did not see Jenny throw the ball into his face. 

“Dad, you're supposed to watch the ball,” scolded Jenny.

Behind her Peridot the temptress did a backstroke. Steven knew had to do something.

“Say Jenny how about we play a diving game?” suggested Steven. “Your mother can throw some rings into the pool for us dive for.” Steven looked pointedly at Peridot.

His wife sighed and stepped out of the pool. Draping the towel once again over her shoulders Peridot threw some brightly colored rings into the pool. Steven let Jenny try catching most of them. But when it was his turn Steven focused entirely on the rings. This went on for about an hour until Jenny complained of her ears being full of water.

“Jenny come out of the water,” ordered Steven as he stepped out of the pool. “I lived next to the ocean so I know exactly what to do take your pinkie and stick it in your ear. Pump it in and out until you feel to water coming out then shake your head.”

“How about we order in tonight?” said Peridot with veiled eyes.

Steven giggled in anticipation, however he noticed Jenny looked a little disappointed.

“Say Jenny how about you choose dinner tonight?” said Steven.

“Okay,” replied Jenny looking a little disappointed.

After a meal of pheasant and gazpacho Jenny left the two alone. Still Peridot couldn't help but notice that she looked sad. They kissed their daughter goodnight and closed the door firmly behind them.

“Say hello to Mr. Wiggly,” said Steven.

He elongated his cock once again. It snaked out the bottom of his swimsuit. With his cock he tickled Peridot on the belly and breasts. She giggled and squirmed. He had another surprise for he as well. Mr. Wiggly pulled off Peridot's swimsuit. 

Now Peridot went on the attack. She pulled down his trunks and leaned onto his chest. Once free Steven wrapped his cock around her waist. Peridot kissed him as she rubbed against the base of his cock.

“Steven, I want to feel your whole length inside me,” sighed Peridot.

Staggering he pushed her against the wall as he hoisted her up. Parting her legs on either side he shrank his dick and plunged right in. They started out slowly thrusting in and out, going faster and faster until they orgasmed. Peridot slumped against his chest.

“Shall we go again?” asked Steven.

Amazed Peridot nodded her head. Steven laid her on the bed and began again. He was not human but even her had his limits.

The next morning Peridot looked out the window. She could see Jenny moping by the pool.

“Steven, we need to pay attention to our daughter, now,” she stated.

“Fine by me. My work is done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more? Tell me and we'll down that slippery slope.


End file.
